Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to close openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels or an internal organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Some surgical staplers require a surgeon to select the appropriate staples having the appropriate staple height for the tissue being stapled. For example, a surgeon could select tall staples for use with thick tissue and short staples for use with thin tissue. In some instances, however, the tissue being stapled does not have a consistent thickness and, thus, the staples cannot achieve the desired fired configuration at each staple site. As a result, a desirable seal at or near all of the stapled sites cannot be formed, thereby allowing blood, air, gastrointestinal fluids, and other fluids to seep through the unsealed sites.
Further, staples, as well as other objects and materials that can be implanted in conjunction with procedures like stapling, generally lack some characteristics of the tissue in which they are implanted. For example, staples and other objects and materials can lack the natural flexibility of the tissue in which they are implanted, and therefore are unable to withstand the varying intra-tissue pressures at the implantation site. This can lead to undesirable tissue tearing, and consequently leakage, at or near the staple site, and/or leakage between the apposed implant and tissue.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved instruments and methods that address current issues with surgical staplers.